On wings
by Romi Zuckerdame
Summary: Habían decapitado al demonio y habían olvidado rematar la parte más peligrosa…su cabeza, esa que seguía viva y soltando veneno. Creditos de la imagen a quien correspondan.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia, un nuevo universo totalmente creado por mi solo con personajes prestados de DC.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Prólogo

Desperezo sus músculos, ocho horas de viaje encerrado en un espacio reducido al parecer lo habían hecho claustrofóbico, punto y aparte claro, estaban los nervios que le acechaban desde que recibiera el llamado que le convocaba de nuevo al país que le había visto crecer, sin ninguna explicación aparente más que la nostalgia que uno siente al no estar en su patria. Así que en cuanto recibió la indicación para salir del avión prácticamente salto con gusto, tomo su mochila y se despidió cortésmente de la azafata que "discretamente" deslizo un papel en su bolsillo trasero, hace al menos un par de años se hubiera aprovechado de eso, pero por el momento su mente ya estaba en otro lado, tan lejano que ni siquiera lo noto. Camino ausentemente por todo el pasillo que lo conducía hacia la sala donde recogería el resto de su equipaje, cuando hubo llegado a la banda sobre la cual desfilaban maletas de todos tamaños y colores, alcanzo a reconocer entre todas ellas la que le pertenecía, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se quedo parado, mirando sin mirar aunque si se lo preguntaran, solo quería retrasar su llegada oficial.

-¿Se siente bien señor?- sin darse cuenta había terminado por ser el último en abandonar esa sala.

-uh, si…lo lamento me distraje, uh…pasare inmediatamente por inmigración-rápidamente salió del lugar dejando más que intrigado al oficial- bien hecho, poco mas y seguramente hubieses terminado en la estación del aeropuerto siendo interrogado, pff…discreción.

Respondió las preguntas de rigor en las oficinas de inmigración y legalmente estaba en ese país. Cuando entró a la sala de espera, no se sorprendió de solo ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos en medio de aquel lugar con un cartel de bienvenida, se había tardado treinta minutos de mas en concluir su paso por las oficinas del gobierno, solo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo y se dirigió al encuentro con el hombre que le esperaba.

-Bienvenido de regreso, joven Richard- extrañaba en exceso a ese hombre que había sido una piedra angular en su ahora estilo de vida. A él y a su persona perfectamente inglesa.

-Gracias Alf, lamento haberte hecho esperar- el mayor le tendió la mano en señal de saludo, pero no hubiera sido lo suficientemente Richard si solo le saludaba a si, por lo que dejo caer sus pertenencias y se le abalanzo para darle un gran abrazo-te extrañe.

-Yo igual señor, me atrevería a decir que demasiado- todos los transeúntes ocasionales miraban con ternura lo que de lejos se podría clasificar como un rencuentro abuelo-nieto, sin embargo ambos hombres se miraban con algo de pena.

Después de ese emotivo saludo se dirigieron al estacionamiento, buscando el auto del mayor, al cual subieron después de acomodar sus pertenencias. Todo el camino lo realizaron en silencio interrumpido solo de vez, en vez por un comentario ocasional. Llegaron no mucho tiempo después a un complejo de departamentos lujosos, donde para poder ingresar era necesaria una llave electrónica de última generación, al bajar del auto con todas sus cosas a Richard le invadió una sensación de vacío e inmediatamente la necesidad de salir de ahí le embargo, pero una mano firme en su hombro lo detuvo, solo se giro para ver la mirada comprensiva del hombre que lo acompañaba, asintió aun con un nudo en la garganta. Una vez más, un silencio cómodo se asentó entre ellos mientras subían por un elevador hasta el último piso. Las puertas del aparato se abrieron revelando una hermosa puerta a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia.

-Así que, llegamos-fue como un deja vú, si mal no recordaba hacia poco más de un año el mismo había utilizado esa frase, cerró los ojos y negó mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa triste.

-Así es- el anciano abrió lentamente la puerta y se colocó a un lado cuando estuvo abierta.

-¿Y? por fin me dirás para que me llamaste-el joven entro de largo al piso y dejo sus cosas en el primer sofá que encontró- demasiados recuerdos –dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina.

-Lamento decirle que no es para algo bueno señor…las cosas se han complicado notablemente…él ha vuelto y a solicitado una audiencia contigo- el muchacho lo miro con pánico. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

Entró corriendo a una de las taquillas del sanitario del lugar donde se encontraba y vacio todo su contenido estomacal en el retrete, justo detrás de él escucho la voz de Alfred Pennyworth disculpándose por su comportamiento y convenciendo a los guardias de seguridad que se encontraba bien, pero demonios claro que no se encontraba bien. Al terminar recargo su cabeza sobre el azulejo de la pared necesitaba controlarse, pero después de que había escuchado la razón por la que se encontraba en el tribunal, simplemente se había sentido mareado.

-Joven Richard, sé que es duro pero tenemos que regresar, o si no lo tomaran como desacato y podría ir a prisión, por hoy creo que eso es lo último que desea-la voz del abogado se escuchaba preocupada así que jalo la palanca del inodoro y salió del apartado. Se enjuago la boca, mientras el mayor lo miraba aun con preocupación y duda.

-Lo lamento, Alf yo…-

-Se que estas asustado, pero debes regresar a esa sala y demostrar que puedes con esto Dick, sabes que tenemos a personas que esperan por un buen resultado-usar chantaje emocional sido un golpe bajo, pero había funcionado, le había recordado el motivo por el cual se había enfrentado a Ra's antes y con eso su confianza regreso. Cuando entraron de nuevo a la sala donde el juicio se celebraba, solo recibieron una llamada de atención y la noticia de que su demandante aun no arribaba.

-Lo lamento su señoría algo de lo que comí esta mañana no me cayó bien-

-Sin excusas-el juez ni siquiera los miro. Ahora señores, me podrían informar ¿Dónde es que se encuentra su cliente?- se dirigió a los abogados al otro lado de la sala- con esta pequeña pausa habrá tenido el tiempo suficiente para arribar ¿acaso no fue su representado en que exigió la presencia del demandado aquí? Debería estar más que conciente de que al exigir una cosa así, su puntualidad era cosa importante, pero al parecer tendré que fallar en contra del acusado a causa de su ausencia-sentencio el juez, haciendo que una sonrisa brillante se instalara en los labios del peli-negro.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, su señoría- mientras el ruido de unos tacones avanzando por todo el corredor rompía el silencio, Dick comenzó a sudar frio- mi padre ha enfermado y por su condición los doctores le han recomendado reposo, pero yo estoy aquí en su representación-debía ser una broma, una cruel y vil broma. El muchacho cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos todo eso se esfumara, que _ella_ se esfumara, pero cuando se encontró con esa mirada afilada al abrirlos supo que era realidad, se habían confiado, habían decapitado al demonio y habían olvidado rematar la parte más peligrosa…su cabeza, esa que sigue viva y soltando veneno- hola Dickie, lamento que nos volvamos a ver en estas situaciones, ya sabes la familia no debería rencontrarse así…¿por cierto como están tus hermanos?

* * *

Los terminos legales no son lo mio asi que espero este la mitad de bien, de como estaba en mi cabeza. Cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar.

Zuckerdame


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Cursivas...pensamientos.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pelinegro cansado, con los brazos llenos de bolsas con provisiones arrastro sus pies hasta la primera mesa que se encontró y las dejo caer sin mucho cuidado. Había trabajado más de doce horas y lo único que quería era dormir, antes de tener que preparar algo de comer. Se dirigió con pesadez a la sala dejando caer su mochila para después arrojarse sobre el sofá más cercano, cayendo entre los cojines, una sensación húmeda se extendió por su brazo arrugo la nariz, mejor no averiguar que era con lo cansado que estaba podría dormir en un tejado o sobre una acera sin poner peros, tras este pensamiento cayó en un sueño tan profundo que no despertó hasta que un agradable aroma le llegó a la nariz y el sonido de metales chocando lo atrajo a la realidad. Se desperezo mientras que su brazo izquierdo le reclamaba por haber soportado todo su peso mientras dormía, gruño bajo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, alzo el brazo para examinar en que se había acostado, no logro reconocer la sustancia cerró los ojos una vez más .

-¿Qué tan malo era?-un dos pares de ojos de diferentes azules se fijaron en el.

-No tanto…creo era leche…o tal vez soda, la verdad no lo recuerdo-se incorporo un poco apoyado en sus antebrazos.

-¿saben? Esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero quiero el sofá li…-fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta lo que sucedía, en la cocina del departamento se observaba a un muchacho de unos dieciséis años maniobrando con cacerolas y sartenes, mientras en el comedor otro muchacho de catorce colocaba lo necesario para comer en la mesa, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Mis hermanos cocinando y poniendo la mesa ¿seguiré soñando?-hablo bien alto mientras se incorporaba del sofá.

-Jajaja, que gracioso dickiebird-el mayor camino hacia la mesa mientras su otro hermano terminaba de arreglarla.

-Bueno la mesa esta lista, iré por los enanos-

-Gracias timbo-ni casi corriendo Tim se había salvado del cariñoso gesto que termino con todo su cabello revuelto, solo bufo mientras daba vuelta en el pasillo-y bien ¿qué hay para la comida?- Jason lo miro con sorna por encima de su hombro, mientras acomodaba la comida caliente en unos refractarios para llevar a la mesa. Su hermano lo miro curioso mientras se recargaba en la isla de la cocina.

-¿Comer? Dick son las siete de la tarde, esto es cena-con la boca abierta y mientras su hermano se reía a carcajadas, el mayor consulto su reloj-te encontramos dormido y no quisimos despertarte, ya sabes, tu humor matutino no es muy agradable, aunque créeme que los enanos lo intentaron…mucho-el mayor sonrió tiernamente, rápidamente el tema del sofá había sido olvidado.

-Bueno ya, llevare esto a la mesa-rápidamente tomo uno de los refractarios, más que nada para que el otro pelinegro no notara su cara de ternura y es que había dos cosas que no debías juntar a un Jason en sus cinco sentidos y las cursilerías…los resultados no solían ser buenos -déjame adivinar Jay ¿pasta y carne?

-Casi, es pollo-

Al tiempo que la comida era servida los integrantes restantes de su pequeña familia aparecieron, Tim caminaba justo detrás de un par de niños que se acercaban rápidamente a su hermano mayor, para saludarle con efusividad…bueno al menos la pequeña Helena de siete años lo hizo, porque su mellizo solo se limito a saludarlo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Damian fingió indiferencia aunque se moría de ganas por abrazar a Dick, lo extraño demasiado durante ese turno doble, pero su dignidad de siete años estaba primero, sin embargo su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué era lo que el pequeño necesitaba, no se hizo del rogar, se levanto de su asiento rodeando la mesa para darle un gran abrazo a su hermanito, haciéndolo quedarse estático y sonrojado después de recibir un beso sobre su cabeza. Se escucho un "yo también" proveniente de sus espaldas, la pequeña princesa de la casa exigía atención de parte del mayor de sus hermanos, este la cargó besando sus mejillas en el proceso.

-¡Oh! Vamos basta de cursilerías-Jason estaba fastidiado y feliz.

-Tú también Jay- la pequeña pelinegra extendió las manos en dirección del segundo de sus hermanos desde su cómodo lugar en los brazos de Dick con esa expresión, de no romper ni un plato. El mayor entrecerró los ojos y rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos para besar su frente, bajándola después para que fuera a su lugar. Tim la miro pasar a su lado, cuando sus miradas se encontraron midieron fuerzas atraves de miradas, Helena suspiro mientras torcía la boca y se acerco a su hermano para jalarlo de la camiseta, para sorpresa del tercer hombre de la familia, estrello un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Así no te sientes fuera de lugar-la pequeña se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fue a sentar justo a su lado.

Tim abrió la boca sin decir palabra, su relación con los mellizos no era la más cordial, sin embargo les quería demasiado como para admitirlo en voz alta. Las carcajadas de Jason suplieron cualquier cosa que quisiera decir, rápido giro su cuerpo para quedar sentado correctamente en la mesa, con una pequeña pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Dick miro con felicidad las sonrisas que se dibujaban en los labios de sus hermanos unas mas explicitas que otras, tras una invitación de los mellizos se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, la comida comenzó a circular. Miro a su alrededor ahí estaba todo lo que se necesitaba para vivir, Jason estaba a su lado derecho, Tim a la izquierda y los mellizos sentados uno delante del otro. Intento tapar su sonrisa orgullosa con un bocado de pasta, deliciosa como todo lo que cocinaba su hermano si tenía que admitirlo. La cena transcurrió agradablemente, las historias del día comenzaron justo después de que sé sirviera el pollo. Los mayores prestaron atención en las palabras de Damian quien describía una de sus tantas travesuras con su siempre fiel Collin, mientras Helena le interrumpía de vez en vez para corregir algunos detalles, al parecer ella y Kara la única niña que conocía podía seguirle el paso a su hermana, habían estado presentes también. En algunos puntos la mirada de Dick se desviaba para observar atónito a sus otros dos hermanos, que se limitaban a encogerse de hombros, simplemente había momentos donde los enanos escapaban de su vista. Recordó todas aquellas aventuras en las cuales se había visto arrastrado por sus hermanos menores mucho antes de que Damian y Helena nacieran.

-En todo caso hay una nueva exposición temporal en el Museo de Ciencias Naturales de NY-soltó Tim de golpe, todos sus hermanos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Vaya forma de aligerar el ambiente, babybird- Jason negó con la cabeza y se recargo en el respaldo del asiento, atento al espectáculo que estaba por iniciar.

-uh-uuh-Dick no entendía muy bien a que iba ese comentario, tan en las nubes estaba que no sabía si eso venia a colación con otra cosa, además estaba el comentario de Jay, ¿Qué tanto se había perdido?

-Yo…este…amm-Tim balbuceo, no noto en qué momento su hermano regreso a la realidad.

-Escúpelo-casi bramo Damian.

-¿Quieres ir?-ante las palabras del "jefe", el rostro de Tim se sonrojo-amm…Tim no creo que podamos, es un poco…

-Es que, hay una excursión por parte de la escuela –no hubo respuesta por parte de Dick-… _demonios…_el gasto del trasporte esta pagado por parte del instituto…solo tendrías que poner la mitad de la entrada, es que eh estado ahorrando e irán Conner, Cassie, Bart y lo…-se apresuro a explicar el menor. Sin embargo los pensamientos de su hermano ya no estaban en la conversación, un millón de cosas se le pasaron por la mente, no había nada de malo con que su hermanito quisiera ir ya era un poco mayor y se sabía cuidar solo, era una salida educativa a Tim le encantaban esas cosas, no quería decirle que no después de haber cedido en otras cosas con los otros, no era como si le pidiera aprender a disparar como Jason, lo miro parecía ya resignado a una negativa, suspiro-…además podrías venir si quisieras-también estaba eso, podría ir con él pediría permiso en el trabajo y no habría el mayor problema si llevaba consigo a los enanos, con Jason seria harina de otro costal pero dudaba que se opusiera si le daba una tarde libre con tal de que se comportara, el menor de los tres comenzó de nuevo la cantaleta.

-¡Oh! Para Tim, está bien si puedo ir contigo-los ojos de su hermanito se iluminaron-creo que es bueno que te interese ese tipo de cosas y no algo mas…-miro al resto de la familia si bien cualquier niño o adolecente era inquieto, sus hermanos y hablaba por todos ellos, eran…especiales-ilícito

-Vamos Dickie no olvidaras eso de las armas ¿cierto?- Jason se vio fulminado por la mirada zafiro de su hermano, como respuesta alzo los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Como sea, ¿Cuándo es la excursión?

-Este fin de semana-mala suerte que para cuando dijo esto, su hermano estuviera tomando café.

-coff…coff, debiste haber dicho eso antes-los ojos de Tim se clavaron en la mesa, mientras un sermón sobre decir las cosas a tiempo salía de la boca de Dick.

-Oh vamos Dickie, no creo que haya mayor problema, es mas para cerrar este bendito problema y poder seguir en paz con nuestras vidas, yo voy con el enano-ninguno de los dos se creyó que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Jason, ambos lo miraron-¿Qué miran? Ahora, dale el maldito permiso para que lo firme o me arrepentiré-no tuvo que pedírselo dos veces ya que el menor salió corriendo hacia la habitación que ambos compartían.

-Eso significa…tendremos a Dick para nosotros solos el sábado- la alegría puesta en esas palabras solo le sacaron una sonrisa al mayor.

-Claro que si pequeño D, será una un día solo para los tres- los mellizos sonrieron. Después de todo su hermano mayor tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y muchas veces él no les dedicaba el tiempo que deseaba en forma individual, si bien pasaban mucho tiempo juntos durante los fines de semana, era muy rara la ocasión en la que Richard tenia la agenda completamente despegada solo para ellos dos.

-Aquí esta-Tim regreso al poco tiempo ondeando un papel.

-Ok dejen leer esto mientras tanto…

-Nosotros recogemos la mesa-dijeron a coro los tres menores, reafirmando sus palabras con acciones.

-No dejes que carguen cosas pesadas Timbo…lo que se logra con permisos y palabras bonitas-murmuro Dick a tiempo que miraba al único de sus hermanos que seguía ahí.

-No sé de que hablas, deja vigilo a ese trío podrían lastimarse-negó con la cabeza mientras Jason se alejaba.

Era mejor que se levantara y dejara que sus hermanos terminaran de limpiar, eran poco mas de las 8:30, dejaría que vieran un poco de televisión pero los menores se tendrían que ir temprano a la cama, por la mañana se levantaría temprano para preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos, acompañaría a los muchachos al instituto, después de su esfuerzo de doce horas laborales su jefe le había dado el día libre así que lavaría ropa, sacudiría el departamento, arreglaría los cuartos, para después ir por los chicos, compraría mas víveres después de todo la alacena aun no estaba surtida del todo, aunque eso lo podía dejar para cuando regresaran de la escuela sería divertido ir de compras con ellos. Suspiro era gracioso como en un par de meses sus prioridades habían cambiado tan radicalmente, ahora era todo un amo de casa, chasqueo la lengua mientras se sentaba ahora en el escritorio instalado en la sala, donde se encontraba la computadora de escritorio que ocupaban él y los más pequeños. Rebusco entre los cajones una pluma para firmar el dichoso permiso.

-Ok, mmm… fecha ammm, 21 de…-relleno el campo mientras mordía su labio inferior-amm.. Nombre completo del alumno-ese campo ya estaba relleno así que lo salto-marque la casilla si alguien acompañara al menor –marco la casilla, el resto de la hoja informaba el itinerario de la visito, avisando a los tutores que los chicos tendrían tiempo para visitar la ciudad si es que ellos así lo permitían, no vio mayor problema-si ya están ahí no veo por qué no-las últimas líneas eran para que el tutor pusiera su firma y nombre, además del nombre completo del acompañante especificando su parentesco, además de solicitar una identificación oficial-mmm…Richard Jhon Grayson- escribió sobre la línea de tutor- Jason Peter Grayson, hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La alarma sonó, para anunciarle que ya debía despertar. Una mano surgió de entre las cobijas para hacerla callar, ya sabía que tenía que despertar, era conciente de eso y del pesado día que se le venía por delante. Salió de la cama en sus cinco segundos de convicción, abandonándola lo más rápido que su estado se lo permitió, se restregó los ojos aclarando asi su visión y salió de la habitación con paso lento. Desfilo para llegar a la puerta justo frente a la suya, golpeando un par de veces la madera, solo para recibir un par de fuertes golpes como respuesta, recargo su frente en la superficie cerrando los ojos con frustración, si en definitiva ese sería un día complicado al menos para él-_Bien hecho Richard metiste la pata, pff tal vez en la siguiente te valla mejor _-y así fue, incluso antes de que su cerebro procesara la información de levantar la mano, un Jason en estado zombie salió por ella, seguido de un manchón negro que solo se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Aún no te cambias?-Dick solo atino a negar con la cabeza, era obvio que no su pijama rojo de franela lo decía todo-pff, apresúrate en tan solo treinta y nueve minutos el transporte estará aquí-el menor de los Grayson consulto su reloj mientras seguía parloteando sobre sabrá dios que, en dirección a la cocina, dejándolo a solas con su otro hermano.

-¿Desde qué hora esta así?

-Ni idea me despertó hace media hora y no hablado más que del viaje desde que lo dejaste ir el jueves, puso varios recordatorios en mi teléfono, en la portátil, demonios no sé cómo pero logro programar el televisor para que me recordara-froto su cara, en señal de exasperación.

-Gracias por hacer esto Jay, sabes lo feliz que lo haces ¿verdad?-le puso una mano sobre el hombro, su hermano suspiro bajando las manos.

-Es por eso que lo hago -murmuró mas dormido que despierto-ahora iré a preparar los almuerzos antes de que baby bird entre en una crisis activo-agresivo ¿ok?

-Ok, Little wing me iré a cambiar para preparar el desayuno-Jason movio su mano de una forma un tanto rara, para que se fuera.

Observo como su siguiente al mando, se "arrastraba" hasta la cocina. Ese chico podría aparentar lo que quisiera pero él sabía que Jay era todo amor y ternura en su interior. Tan rápido como pudo se coloco una hoodie para cubrir la parte superior de su pijama, las pantuflas que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños cumplirían con el trabajo de no permitirle andar descalzo, no creía que su hermanito le hiciera ponerse tennis o una cosa así, era sábado y en sima eran las siete treinta, aunque se pusiera rejego Dick Grayson se negaba a arreglarse más que eso. Para cuando el desayuno y los chicos estuvieron listos, la bocina del transporte escolar sonó, Tim salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, emocionado por llegar a NY, Jason…bueno él salió con el ánimo que tres tazas de café (con leche, a mandato de su hermano mayor) podían proporcionarle a un cuerpo, por su parte el oji azul mayor solo se limito a cerrar la puerta y seguirlos.

En la puerta del edificio un típico bus amarillo les esperaba, Tim saludo al maestro que se encontraba en la puerta de este y presento a sus hermanos mayores. Los dos hermanos menores se despidieron para poder abordar el transporte, una vez adentro el menor se apresuro a saludar a sus amigos tomando asiento justo a un lado del que Dick reconoció como Bart Allen, aquello lo sorprendió ¿no deberían ir juntos? Un par de segundos bastaron para saber que Jay no estaría solo en ese viaje Roy Harper su mejor amigo también estaba ahí, con una niña rubia que presentaba a los amigos del pelinegro menor. Después de unos minutos en los que Dick se aseguraba de detalles menores, el bus partió tranquilamente hacia su destino. Cuando desapareció por una esquina se convenció de que tenía que subir a afrontar su tarea más difícil, consulto su reloj de pulsera, las ocho menos un cuarto. Al menos tendría tiempo para una pelea o tal vez dos. Subió hasta el departamento por las escaleras, el tercer piso no estaba tan lejos, saludo a cuanto vecino se encontró con la maravillosa sonrisa que le había hecho famoso entre las damas del lugar. Abrió la puerta del 375, para encontrar a los mellizos sentados en el sofá mirando televisión.

**-**Ya estaba por despertarlos, prepare panqueques pero si quieres puedo preparar algo más verde Damian-sin respuesta-bien, supongo que podríamos comernos a Alfred el gato si así lo prefieren-una vez mas no hubo ni un susurro por parte de los menores, Dick chasqueo la lengua y se fue a la cocina, solo quería un plato de cereal, tal vez así el día se pondría un poquito más dulce.

Sin embargo las cosas solo se pusieron aun más pesadas, cuando los mellizos se dignaron a ir a la mesa para desayunar ignoraron olímpicamente a su hermano mayor y su comida, para sacar unos míseros envases de yogurt acompañados de fruta fresca. Mientras los dos Grayson's menores jugaban a "fingamos que Dickie no existe", un auto con el logo de una de las compañías más grandes de comunicación del país se estacionaba justo delante del edificio, muchas personas curiosas se giraron o pararon para poder ver quién manejaba el lujoso auto. Cuando la puerta se abrió una pierna bien tonificada forrada por unos vaqueros y botas de caña alta se mostro, las mandíbulas de varios cayeron al suelo, cuando la despampanante conductora bajo completamente del vehículo, ondeando su largo cabello tan rojo que simulaba fuego danzando por su espalda. La elegante mujer se dirigió justo a la puerta del complejo departamental Blüdhaven, subió por el elevador que un amable caballero le ofreció, una brillante sonrisa y muchas palabras amables después las puertas del aparato se abrieron dejando ver el pasillo por el cual desfilo, un tanto nerviosa se detuvo delante de la puerta del 375, suavemente toco con los nudillos. Unos extraños sonidos provenientes del interior del departamento, le descolocaron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a un pelinegro con cara de frustración y en pijama.

-…cuantas veces debo decirles que lo siento, además según recuerdo el…-

-¿Es un mal momento?-los iris azules su fijaron en la mujer delante de él.

-¡Kori!, yo…uh…pasa-La peli roja se adentro en el departamento, mientras el moreno recogía los juguetes regados por toda la sala, a la velocidad de la luz. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios justo cuando un manchón negro pasaba a su lado, estiro su brazo para sujetar a un muy avergonzado Grayson.

-Lo…lo… lo lamento, ¿café?- Kori acerco a los labios contarios y deposito un beso muy rápido.

-Me encantaría Dick-el muchacho con una sonrisa boba dejo los juguetes en su lugar para después dirigirse a la cocina-¿Dónde puedo dejar mi chaqueta?

-En el sofá-la mujer tomo esto como pretexto, para inspeccionar. Después de todo tenían una relación seria desde hacía poco más de medio año y se sentía rara de no conocer aun el departamento de su pareja. Así que repaso su mirada por todo el lugar, era espacioso algunas paredes estaban forradas de ladrillos rojos, mientras que otras eran de un avellana suave, los pisos de madera clara combinaban a la perfección, los muebles eran variados en tamaños, estilos y colores. Por el enorme baúl lleno de juguetes en la sala, se adivinaba que había niños, las fotografías regadas por toda la estancia tampoco dejaban mentir. Justo aún lado de donde había dejado caer su chaqueta, un portarretrato llamo su atención con cuidado lo tomo entre sus dedos, era una foto familiar completa.

Formo una línea recta con sus labios y frunció el seño apretando el cristal entre sus manos, desde que lo había conocido cada vez que intento de la peli roja abordar su historia familiar terminaba con Dick hablando de cualquier cosa banal que se le vinera en mente, lo que le hiso suponer que su infancia había sido traumática o algo por el estilo y por respeto jamás pregunto dejando que su mente creara los más extravagantes escenarios con respecto a ese tema, pero ahora esa fotografía venia a destruir todo lo que ella se había empeñado en pensar. En el retrato se podía ver a toda su familia sonriente y en paz-_Bravo Kori has caído una vez más-_ sabía que no podía juzgarlo todo por una fotografía, pero ¡demonios! si alguien sabia de familias disfuncionales era ella, por años había tenido que forzar una sonrisa para las fotos familiares y por X´hal que las que estaban retratadas no eran falsas. Apretó el portarretratos una vez más, estaba furiosa por meses había acallado la vocecita que le decía _te oculta algo_ y si algo odiaba eran las mentiras, cerró los ojos eso no debería importarle, ella provenía de Tamaran un país rico en cultura y con costumbres muy arraigadas, una de ellas en particular forjada después de incesantes guerras y sufrimientos, era no vivir en el pasado dejando ir las cosas. Sin embargo había algo, un pequeño e insignificante detalle que la detenía de mandar las cosas al demonio con Dick, cumpliendo aquella costumbre ancestral…lo amaba loca y desesperadamente.

-No sabía que venias-la voz del sueño del departamento la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se mordió el labio, había hecho un montón de cosas para estar ahí, para acelerar ese momento y demostrarle que estaba con él. Para darle una última oportunidad antes de permitirse dejarlo ir. Dejo el retrato en su lugar, para dirigirse a la barra de la cocina y tomar asiento.

-Cosas del destino…tu departamento es muy acogedor…y me encanta lo que el rojo hace por ti-el mayor de los Grayson miro sin vergüenza a su pareja, una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-Gracias, aunque prefiero el azul, ese estaba sucio-se alejo un poco para darle una mejor vista de su conjunto, cuando la peliroja silbo las risas estallaron incluso Dick giró para modelarle-se que querías venir desde hace mucho tiempo-murmuro con vergüenza mientras se detenía justo delante de la cafetera, tomo una taza del armario vertiendo un poco del liquido en ella, tomó unas cuantas galletas de un frasco y las deposito delicadamente delante de la oji verde, una sonrisa tiro de las comisuras de sus labios-pero como comprenderás, mi vida es un tanto complicada.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría que compartieras conmigo un poco mas de ese mundo tan complicado-le acaricio con ternura la mejilla mientras hablaba-ya no estás solo.

Dick la miro serio, apretó la mano de la oji verde sobre su mejilla como reteniéndola, y es que en concreto eso era lo que hacía, amaba demasiado a Kori como para permitirse perderla. Compartir ese mundo tan complicado tendía a alejar a las mujeres de su lado, ya lo había hecho con resultados poco alentadores. Aunque ella parecía ser la excepción a esto, era decir después de medio año de una relación sin muchas explicaciones la peliroja aun seguía con él, tan radiante como el primer día su estrella personal, iluminando todo a su paso. Apretó los labios, tal vez y solo tal vez era lo que su familia necesitaba un poco de luz de estrella. En un segundo quería contarle su historia y al segundo siguiente Kori era atacada por Alfred el gato.


End file.
